


【超蝙】远离酒精，珍爱爱情

by LodurS



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: 超人第一次喝醉就出了大问题。





	【超蝙】远离酒精，珍爱爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 秘密身份梗

1.  
克拉克承认这是他第一次喝醉。

本对酒精免疫的他，在一场与外星生物的大战中暂时失去了自己的超能力。在从扎塔娜处得知这只是一个无害的小魔法光束导致的结果，24小时后便会消失后，超人所有的联盟朋友都决定当务之急是帮他把握这作为普通人的美妙一天。其中的一项就是怂恿他们亲爱的联盟主席，坚不可摧的钢铁之躯，去尝试人类文明甜蜜又罪恶的发明，传奇与噩梦的助推者，酒精。

出于单纯好奇自己酒量多大的超人没有拒绝朋友们的提议，同意参加他们举办的充满酒精和窃笑的派对。作为第一次喝醉的人，克拉克第二天头痛欲裂地从床上醒来时并不特别有危机感：他才刚刚开始体验露易丝莲恩口中过度饮酒和宿醉的危害。超人呻吟着睁开眼，想要坐起来，但很快发现自己做不到————他的左胳膊正卡在一样温热的，起伏的，感受起来除了是生物的肌肤就是生物的肌肤的东西之下。而从克拉克现在身上的吻痕和液体残留痕迹来看，昨晚发生的事除了他和身边的人上了床之外就只剩下和身边的人上了床。

他傻眼了，转过头去看自己身旁从头到尾都裹在一团白色被褥里的东西，那团被褥所散发出的温暖安定的气息让克拉克意识到自己的可能开启“被人包养”或者“包养别人”的剧情模式————昨天超人还是人人羡慕的黄金单身汉，明天他就要坐在豪车里或者拖家带口地去救灾。克拉克试图把自己的手从对方身下抽出来，但现在仍是普通人的他除了把对方叫醒请对方让一让，或者猛地将手从对方脖颈底下抽出来让对方摔在地上别无他法。作为超级英雄界的标杆和拥有良好教育的职业记者，超人还是决定在自己人生最颜面尽失的时刻仍去做一位绅士：缓慢缓慢地伸手去掀旁边那位头上的被子，摇醒对方，然后在对方清醒之前用普通人能做到的最快速度溜之大吉。

但鉴于他在瞭望塔上，在一个由来自各种星球的男男女女组成的联盟里，行动前的克拉克自然心急火燎地在心里向氪星所有已知神明还有地球上的神明祈祷自己一夜情的对象是个地球人，至少也得是个地球物种。在掀开被子最顶端，看到露出的黑发和小片麦色皮肤时，肯特松了口气————对方是个地球人。但接着氪星人的心跳又猛地提上来：卡尔艾尔暗恋蝙蝠侠在联盟里几乎算得上是个除了蝙蝠侠本人都知道的事实，倘若让蝙蝠侠知道想向他表白的超人在第一次喝醉的情况下就鲁莽地与其他联盟成员发生了一夜情，恐怕这次沉下脸色请他滚出不再是“哥谭”而是“瞭望塔或者任何蝙蝠侠要出现的地方”。所以超人再次心急火燎地向氪星和地球神明祈祷了一遍，请他们别让蝙蝠侠大发雷霆并给自己的爱情生活至少留点“有朝一日摸上蝙蝠屁股”的幸福幻想，便一鼓作气将被子拉下来：是个男人，脸长得不错，嘴唇被咬得有点肿，脖子上的吻痕有点多，而且关键的，惊人的，眼熟。

这种眼熟并不是那种“他是你的亲朋好友”的眼熟或是那种“他是你常去餐馆的收银员”的眼熟，这种眼熟能让克拉克想起现在眼前这双闭着的眼睛可能在什么时候向他抛过媚眼，现在缠在他腰上的腿好像在几天前裹在西装裤里在他的小腿上磨蹭过，而他另外一只手触摸到背部曲线好像就在几天前从他手下故意滑过————在韦恩塔的最顶层，在令人浮想联翩的落地窗面前，站着令人浮想连篇的布鲁斯韦恩，冲来采访他的克拉克肯特做出些令人浮想联翩的接触。

但他妈的布鲁斯韦恩为什么会出现在瞭望塔上？  
————好吧，瞭望塔是布鲁斯韦恩的。  
但为什么他出现在瞭望塔上的时候还非得是在他的床上？

“韦......韦恩先生？请醒一醒。”小镇男孩摇了摇对方。男人从裹成茧的被子里伸出手将克拉克拉进，闭着眼睛连同柔软的被褥缩到他怀里。“怎么了，亲爱的？”韦恩用一种沙哑的，没睡醒的，显然纵欲过度却仍能让克拉克腿软的声音问道，“你叫醒我是想要一个早安吻吗？”  
“不，十分谢谢您。但您真的压到我的手了。”  
韦恩猛地冲他睁开眼，看起来刚刚意识到昨晚与自己通宵激情的不是无害的超级名模而是一个如果对方想，便可统治地球的外星人。他不受控制地露出了一种对花花公子来说太过阴沉的脸色，挣扎着推开克拉克，一边把被子全部裹到自己身上，一边面无表情地坐到床的另一侧。这时的哥谭人看起来完全清醒了，以一种克拉克熟悉的尖锐目光从头到尾打量他。

如果这时的韦恩能是一只黑色猫咪的话，克拉克想，他现在肯定会是个拱起脊背的，咕噜咕噜咆哮着的刺团状毛球。

————见鬼的他为什么会那么自然地把韦恩想象成一只黑色猫咪，那不是本来该是留给蝙蝠侠的吗？

“我不太记得昨晚发生了什么，我猜我喝了太多的酒。你为什么穿着我的————”韦恩突然出声打断他的胡思乱想，神色诡异，欲盖弥彰地呛了一口，“我是说，蝙蝠侠的制服？”

这就是克拉克低下头后发现自己不得不迎来的第二个问题，比他发现自己不小心睡了自己的老板而且他老板还不知道的问题更糟糕的难题：他穿着蝙蝠侠的臂腕护甲，其他的制服部分全都不见，只有脖子上还粗劣地、歪歪扭扭地系着，尽管有些撕裂和令人脸红的污渍但仍明显是蝙蝠侠的披风————简而言之，他昨晚穿着他暗恋对象的制服和一个陌生人搞了一顿。  
————或者很多顿。

显然，布鲁斯韦恩作为瞭望塔的金主同时也是寻欢作乐的高手，在昨晚超人喝醉后，由其他联盟成员请上了瞭望塔派对，然后经过了某些莫名其妙的过程，和穿着蝙蝠侠制服的克拉克肯特恰好在同一张床上醒来，而克拉克本人的制服则不翼而飞。

基于克拉克在报纸八卦版上读到过的那些关于“韦恩始终对蝙蝠侠有着不可言说的情愫和罗曼幻想”的新闻报道，超人首先猜想到的是昨晚上塔后的韦恩向一直所暗恋的蝙蝠侠求爱失败后，以联盟资金来源问题相逼使蝙蝠侠交出自己的一套制服让超人穿上，并和被酒精冲昏头脑的克拉克肯特大搞一顿泄愤；其次可能是昨晚喝醉的超人和眼前这个男人是如此情投意合，干柴烈火，以至他们最后走错房间搞进了蝙蝠侠的休息室，意乱情迷中的超人为了响应哥谭王子的某种狂野情趣，误穿上了蝙蝠侠而非超人的制服和他做完；最后一个可能，克拉克肯特昨晚是、摄入了如此之多的酒精以至现在起来忘记了自己的实际身份是蝙蝠侠而不是超人。

为了否定最可怕的那个猜想，克拉克走下床尝试做一个后空翻。好样的，他没成功，他仍旧是超人而非体术大师蝙蝠侠。

“你知道，”远远躲在床上的韦恩突然开口了，“你刚才做那个动作时基本算得上什么都没穿的吧？”

2.  
最后由蝙蝠侠上瞭望塔领走了布鲁斯韦恩。  
克拉克无法不注意到今天的蝙蝠侠似乎看起来更矮一点，身上擦了更多的古龙水，而且见鬼地爱笑。在他从瞭望塔上的传送仪上走下来，声称自己接到布鲁斯韦恩的通知来接他时，他的笑容就已经几乎快撑破面罩了。而当他见到穿着克拉克不得不从衣柜里找出的，大了一个尺码的便装的布鲁斯韦恩时，笑得几乎已经说不出话来。  
“你还好吗？”克拉克充满怀疑地将手掌放在自己的战友背上，帮他顺气。韦恩盯着他的动作，目光不高兴到几乎快要烧起来，使克拉克不得不困惑又尴尬地停下：显然布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠有着极其亲密的私下联系，从眼前对方表面愤怒实为嫉妒的情感反应来看，布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠必须是一对情人。而对“第三者”的态度，蝙蝠侠竟然对他极为宽容甚至在路上偷偷拍着他的肩膀告诉他“干得好”，而布鲁斯韦恩显然对他还有他对蝙蝠侠的关心充满敌意————所以，昨晚喝醉的克拉克肯特在暗恋蝙蝠侠的情况下睡了自己的情敌布鲁斯韦恩（这就解释了昨晚他为什么会穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，多半是韦恩要求的）；而韦恩竟然是个与公众新闻里花花公子完全不同的角色，暗地里死心塌地地爱着蝙蝠侠；超人所暗恋的蝙蝠侠也不是超人所想象的正直专一的伴侣，反而对布鲁斯韦恩的爱意熟视无睹，弃若弊履。

克拉克肯特觉得自己的推理能力大有长进，长久暗恋蝙蝠侠果然有好处。

“怎么，布鲁斯？”蝙蝠侠看着阴沉着脸不做声的两人，“你不想和超人先生吻别吗？”  
布鲁斯韦恩咬牙切齿地看了蝙蝠侠一眼，拉过超人狠狠往他嘴唇上啃了一口，还未恢复超能力地克拉克痛得惊呼，“哇哦，布鲁斯，轻一点。”蝙蝠侠在旁边再次微笑起来，“超人现在还是个普通人。”  
布鲁斯便松下口，柔和并带点安慰性质地又吻了克拉克几下。  
超人在心里叹了口气，看到韦恩对蝙蝠侠这么言听计从，他明白必须先将自己的恋情放到一边，去警告布鲁斯韦恩看清蝙蝠侠的真实面貌，或者告诉蝙蝠侠珍惜韦恩的感情。

3.  
克拉克等到中午时分自己的超能力全部恢复了才离开瞭望塔，他决定先回趟公寓，彻底换洗一番再到报社焦头烂额地向佩里怀特解释自己今天早上的缺席。但等他到达公寓，刚从卧室的窗户进到室内时，却发现蝙蝠侠早在那里站着：联盟的顾问正在他的卧室里对着他衣柜里的超人制服沉思。

克拉克在心中大呼不好，想要转身想偷偷溜走，但蝙蝠侠凭借敏锐的观察力抢先一步拽住了他把他拖进房间内。  
“解释。”顾问冷酷无情地指着他的制服和一叠叠整齐的红内裤问道，“为什么你会进到克拉克肯特的公寓，他的公寓又为什么会有你的制服。”

超人突然很想念早上那个爱笑的、会冲他说“干得好”的蝙蝠侠。  
“你为什么会在这里？”他试图转移话题。  
“解释。”蝙蝠侠指着那叠内裤。  
“除非你先解释。”  
“我偷偷爱上克拉克肯特了。好了，超人，解释。”

超人当然还没准备好像蝙蝠侠或者联盟的任何其他成员展示自己的秘密身份，在克拉克的想象中，秘密身份将作为向蝙蝠侠的表白的重要一部分：比如他可以带着氪星玫瑰在蝙蝠侠面前单膝下跪时向他揭示身份，配上煽情的话语，说明自己对对方全心全意的信任并愿意用真心换真心。鉴于超人现在还不打算将这个优势失去，于是他不得不忍辱负重对自己的暗恋对象说道：“对不起蝙蝠侠，克拉克肯特其实是我男朋友，我们同居了。”  
“但这间公寓里只有一人的牙刷，”蝙蝠侠看起来将信将疑，而且毫无疑问地更加不高兴，“或者说，这整间公寓里的用品都是单人份的。”  
“因为我，”克拉克艰难闭了闭眼睛，他从未想到有朝一日会在自己的心上人面前把自己描绘成这么一个糟糕透顶的人，“我来这里只为和他上床，上了就走。”  
蝙蝠侠把那种尖锐的目光又投到克拉克身上了，超人不禁在心里感叹今天早上布鲁斯韦恩学蝙蝠侠眼神看他学得真像。  
“可是你昨天和布鲁斯韦恩上了床。”  
“相信我，蝙蝠侠，他并不爱我，我们是一时冲动。韦恩深爱的是你。”克拉克停下来想了想，为了让自己听起来更可信一点，他故意扯谎，“布鲁斯昨天和我上床时让我扮成的你的样子，高潮时喊得也是你的名字。”

4.  
比起早上蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔上笑着接受了超人很和韦恩上床的消息，现在的蝙蝠侠对这个消息显得僵硬无比。但超人顾不得心中奇怪，趁对方沉默不语的间隙告诉自己的朋友要珍惜布鲁斯韦恩的情感，对方并不是新闻媒体所认为的一无是处的花花公子而是一位及其重情的哥谭王子。  
“他有一双独一无二、饱含深情的蓝眼睛。”超人在临走前告诉蝙蝠侠，“你应该珍惜。”

更奇怪的是，当他以克拉克身份到达星球日报时，所有人都用充满敬意的眼光看他，使克拉克忍不住怀疑韦恩是否在他身上留下了什么性爱痕迹或者蝙蝠侠在离前报复性地在他脑后贴了张“他和韦恩上了床”的纸。直到露易丝莲恩匆匆向他走来，解释说布鲁斯韦恩突然光临报社并点名要克拉克肯特单独专访，然后把他径直推到一间会议室里，超人才意识到大事不妙。

布鲁斯西装革履地坐在那里，比起上次在韦恩塔和克拉克肯特见面游刃有余的样子，今天的韦恩显然更加心烦意乱。“克拉克，”哥谭人示意肯特坐下，“请先关上你的录音笔。我来这里是为了一件至关重要的私人事情，关于你的男朋友。”  
“谁？”克拉克一时没反应过来，他的眼睛落在布鲁斯韦恩脖颈上的吻痕上，他昨晚所留下的吻痕上，试图从宿醉的记忆中找到它们的触感。  
“你的男朋友。”韦恩察觉到他的视线，瞪了他一眼，伸手遮住自己的脖子，“男朋友，你的，超人。你不会忘了吧？”  
“啊，”克拉克装作尴尬地挠挠头，“是有点忘了，他————他太快了，又经常好几个月不来。”  
“你以为他很忙碌。”韦恩突然坐到克拉克身边来，压低声音，“但我来恐怕要告诉你个不幸的消息，你男友经常不来恐怕是因为他移情别恋了。他睡了蝙蝠侠。”  
克拉克在脑中把早上的画面在脑中过了一遍，十分肯定自己睡的是布鲁斯韦恩。  
“一定是你弄错了，韦恩先生。嫁祸于人可不好。”  
“蝙蝠侠亲口告诉我的。”韦恩从口袋里摸出一支显然早就预备好的录音笔，里面所录的内容正是蝙蝠侠亲口承认自己和超人上了床。“总之，”韦恩把肯特的目瞪口呆当成了对男友出轨的消息难以接受，便握住克拉克的手，“蝙蝠侠让我转告你他很抱歉，那时你的男朋友和他同时喝醉了。这是蝙蝠侠给我的，但请你务必收下。”  
只见韦恩从口袋里掏出一个盒子，沉浸在疑惑自己昨晚到底睡了谁还是先睡了蝙蝠侠又睡了布鲁斯韦恩的克拉克肯特意识到那是个铅盒。  
“这是氪石戒指，超人的克星。”韦恩将盒子放在他面前。  
别是这个，克拉克在心里呻吟起来，他当时可暗暗把这个当作定情信物交给蝙蝠侠的。  
“如果超人再次出轨，或者他又上了你就走————你为什么脸色这么白？”韦恩停下里瞪着他。  
“我受男友出轨的消息打击太大了。”克拉克虚弱无比，韦恩怀疑地把铅盒盖上，继续盯着他的脸。“你现在看起来又正常了。”  
“我在绿色光线下显白。”  
“你跟我说实话，肯特。”韦恩把盒子打开，又关上，又打开。  
克拉克已经没有力气继续支撑自己继续坐在椅子上，他不得不滑到地上，结果扑通一声双膝落地跪在了韦恩面前，韦恩惊讶无比地看着他，克拉克咬咬牙低下头继续瞎扯：  
“我告诉您实话，我的脸色之所以苍白是因为您开关盒子的样子太美了，您美得让我呼吸急促心跳加快脸色苍白————求求您别继续开关这个盒子了，我快要被您美晕过去了。”

5.  
蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔上拦住超人。“你的男朋友移情别恋了。”他对克拉克说。  
鉴于超人今天已经几次被迫和蝙蝠侠，韦恩，肯特爱上又分手，克拉克真的已经开始感到麻木了。“是的，他移情别恋了。”克拉克决定不重蹈自己在星球日报的覆辙，“他告诉我他今天美晕在了韦恩的膝盖上。”  
“而你对此完全没有意见？”  
“我太快了，他不爱我。”克拉克充满挖苦意味的回答，“而且他爱上的是布鲁斯韦恩，你没有意见？”  
“布鲁斯韦恩和我有什么关系？”蝙蝠侠反问。  
“你可是给了他我给你的戒指，”超人气愤无比地从口袋里将铅盒掏出来，“我以为你知道我把氪石嵌在戒指上其实是因为我一直爱着你！”  
“我以为你把氪石嵌在戒指上是为了我方便揍你————你爱我！？”蝙蝠侠咆哮起来，“你为什么不直接告诉我————我是说，现在布鲁斯韦恩怎么办？”  
“我告诉你我会怎么办，”克拉克抓住蝙蝠侠狠狠吻了一下他，“我现在就要去在克拉克肯特的面前和布鲁斯韦恩上床！“

6.  
克拉克冲动地离开了瞭望塔，待他冷静下来，已经发现自己站在韦恩大宅的门前按响了门铃。一个自称是阿尔弗雷德 潘尼沃斯的管家替他开了门，手上捧着一个大小可观的铅盒示意超人不要轻举妄动，他礼貌地告知超人保持耐心，并请克拉克到客厅落座等待布鲁斯韦恩的到来，留下一杯茶和铅盒后便离开。  
大概一刻钟后，他听到蝙蝠机的引擎声朝韦恩庄园靠近。克拉克期待着蝙蝠侠和韦恩一起来到他面前，到时他就可以在韦恩面前大声告诉自己对蝙蝠侠的爱，然后让蝙蝠侠在他和韦恩之间选一个人。  
几分钟后，布鲁斯韦恩独自一人出现在客厅里。哥谭人裹在浴袍里，手里拿着一条黑色毛巾，头发还滴着水。  
“为什么就你一个人？”克拉克很吃惊。  
“为什么就你一个人？”韦恩反问，“克拉克肯特在哪？”  
“你怎么知道克拉克肯特要来？————不，等等，你把毛巾放回头上，对，盖住眼睛还有鼻梁————见鬼你怎么有个和蝙蝠侠一摸一样的下巴？！”

7.  
最后他们手牵着手回到了瞭望塔，看见他们的神奇女侠似乎毫不意外。  
“你们知道彼此的身份了？”她问，一边往蝙蝠侠与超人手里塞了两把扫把。  
“是的。”布鲁斯与克拉克彼此忘了一眼。“他认出了我的下巴，”蝙蝠侠补充，“而我没办法用‘情侣下巴’的说法糊弄他————”  
“不，停，我没兴趣知道你们用什么办法搞清了彼此的秘密身份————鉴于你们两人昨晚醉得一塌糊涂后，谁都拦不住你们在公众场合要脱下制服换着穿。是的，我们都知道超人是克拉克肯特，蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯韦恩。现在请你们两人把休息室打扫了，卡尔和蝙蝠侠制服的剩余部分都在那里面，被你们随地和其余的派对垃圾扔在一起。还有，蝙蝠侠？沙赞说昨晚目睹了你们的现场脱衣秀后真的需要请一个很长的休息假期。”

尾声：  
几个月后，露易丝莲恩将一叠厚厚的档案塞到克拉克手里，“克拉克？”她说，“我搜集了资料，怀疑布鲁斯韦恩可能是蝙蝠侠。”  
“怎么可能。”克拉克肯特用力喝了一口咖啡，“布鲁斯韦恩明明和蝙蝠侠是一对。”

fin.


End file.
